infamousfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Easter Eggs
Repartidos por toda la saga inFAMOUS se encuentran numerosos Easter Eggs (huevos de pascua) que homenajean o parodian diferentes productos. A continuación se listan todos ellos. inFAMOUS Películas * En el Distrito Neón hay un cartel fuera del cine que anuncia "Sly 4 " y otro para "Honor Among Thieves" (Honor entre ladrones), que es uno de los títulos de la saga Sly. Anunciar Sly 4 era probablemente una broma en el momento en que se puso en el juego, ya que Sly 4 no salió a la venta hasta 2013. También hay un póster de una película ficticia llamada "Alone In The House Of Blood", el cual tiene críticas poco favorables en el propio cartel. Esto es probablemente una broma sobre el exceso de películas de terror de dudosa calidad que invadían los cines en aquellos años. Juegos Sly Cooper * Las bebidas chinas sobre la mesa de juego en la azotea de Zeke Dunbar tienen la cara del "Rey Panda". El Rey Panda es un personaje de Sly Cooper, una saga de videojuegos de Sucker Punch, desarrolladores de inFAMOUS. * La mochila de Cole tiene un logotipo de Sly Cooper. Esto también ocurre en inFAMOUS 2. * Hay un trofeo llamado "You're so Sly" (Eres muy astuto). Varios * Mientras Cole experimenta sus poderes, se puede ver a Zeke leyendo "Atomic Lead", un cómic publicado por Sucker Punch. * Hay una cafetería llamada "Atomic Lead Cafe". Esto es una referencia a Atomic Leads. * Hay un anuncio de las Aerolíneas Empire City con el titular: "Come Fly With Me". Esta es una referencia a la canción de Frank Sinatra. inFAMOUS 2 Películas y carteles Las películas en cartelera del cine de New Marais parodian el título de algunos de los videojuegos más populares. right|220px *Call of Booty (Call of Duty) *Solid Serpent (Metal Gear Solid) *Uncharted Love (Uncharted) *Hey Low Reach (Halo: Reach) *Assassin's Need (Love Too!) (Assassin's Creed) *No Need for Speed (Need for Speed) *Epic Hickey (Epic Mickey) *Little Big Unit (Little Big Planet) *Latch It and Skank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sly! (Sly Cooper) Estas películas cambian si jugamos a su vampírico DLC, Festival of Blood. *Street Sucker III (Street Fighter III) *Scar Craft 2 (StarCraft II) *Assassin's Bleed (Assassin' Creed) *L.A. Gore (L.A. Noire) *Call of Bloody: Black Bleed (Call of Duty: Black Ops) *Red Dead Vampires (Red Dead Redemption) *Die Cooper 4: Vampire Thieves (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) *Unstaked: Vampires Deception (Uncharted 3: Drake Deception) *Modern Gorefare (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) *Mass Infect 3 (Mass Effect 3) *Dead Face (Dead Space) Otros juegos Sly Cooper right|220px * La mochila de Cole cuenta con un logotipo de Sly Cooper. Esto también ocurre en el juego original. * Un DLC incluye el Bastón de Sly como reemplazo para el amplificador. * Al comienzo de la misión Torn, Zeke se puede ver leyendo "Thievius Raccoonus". Esta es una referencia al libro de la herencia ancestral de la familia Cooper en la saga Sly Cooper. Assassins Creed * Hay una misión del lado malvado llamada "Assassin's Greed" (codicia asesina). Varios right|200px * Después de terminar el juego, si uno va al teatro verá un cartel que promociona Sin Central. En la zona inferior del cartel pone "Over 9000 clubs. Open All Night." (Más de 9.000 clubes. Abierto toda la noche). Esto es una referencia a Dragon Ball Z. * Hay una tienda con un cartel en el exterior que dice "WE'LL SAVE YOUR SOLE" (con una imagen de un zapato con una suela de gran tamaño). Esto podría ser una referencia a la canción de Jewel titulada Who Will Save Your Soul?. * Hay una tienda llamada "Boyz Toyz R". Es una referencia a Toys R Us. * Hay un bar de la ciudad conocido como "Mclean's Red Rum". Redrum es en realidad murder (asesino) al revés, popularizado en la película El Resplandor, en una escena en la que apareció misteriosamente escrito con sangre en una pared. Esto también puede ser una referencia al jefe de Xenogears, Redrum. * Durante la misión Exposing Bertrand, Bertrand se ve corrompiendo a uno de los presos. Esto es en realidad un cameo de Nate Fox a través de sus gritos. Bertrand incluso lo llama por su nombre, diciendo: "¡No te rindas , Nate! Vamos a conseguir sacar al demonio! ¡Incluso si nos lleva... toda la noche!". * También en la misión Exposing Bertrand, si Cole se esconde de los grupos de guardia de la milicia, con el tiempo ellos hablarán de Bobby Ray, un cantante de Houston, Texas. right|220px * Hay una tienda en New Marais llamada Red Ring Electronics. Esta es una referencia al famoso "Anillo Rojo de la Muerte" de Xbox, que se produce por el sobrecalentamiento del sistema. * Hay una tienda de sandwiches Subway en New Marais. inFAMOUS: Festival of Blood * En Mary's Teachings hay una referencia a "Tarzán de los Monos" de Edgar Rice Burrows, el personaje John Greystroke, el padre de Tarzán. No se sabe si esto es una referencia o una casualidad. * La película ficticia "Uncharted Love" tiene en su cartel el rostro de Kyle Nikolich, un modelador de Sucker Punch Productions, quien trabajó en Festival of Blood. * Hay un cartel para un concierto de una banda llamada "The Kirby Bugz" con fecha para el viernes 21 de diciembre. Esto es una referencia al supuesto fin del mundo que se iba a producir en 2012. en:Easter Eggs Categoría:Saga inFAMOUS